User blog:Heeelllooo/iWish You a Happy Xmas and a Merry New Year
fanfic short. scene takes place in the room where icarly is filmed. (maybe title is "A Christmas Wish Come True"?) Note: first fanfic ever written. one shot? eeh probably not. As the story unfolds I've decided...it needs more details :) Enjoy! I will post this on fanfic if there is enough feedback. Right now, the story is incomplete. I've got some ideas up my sleeves ;) Don't worry about some of the stuff, this will be seddie. Part 2 will be posted next. I NEED feedback first tho. Ok basically the story will be alternated back and forth. Like 2 worlds in a way. (u'll understand what I mean later) Sam's POV "Well that's all folks, we hope you enjoy your xmas." Man I'm getting sleepy. I dont know why but today is the 24th of Christmas! Tomorrow i get to go to carly's place and open up my presents and food will be there: Cake... Ham... Yum. -Freddie clicks the camera- "and we're done" "Hey I gotta take a shower you guys so keep it quiet up here," Carly says to us. "See ya Carls," I tell her. --Carly leaves-- "hey," I call out to Freddie, "lemme see the camera. I wanna add a video a fan made us for next time." In case you're wondering, its about some guy who can fold both his legs behind his head. Weird... but awesome! "Sam, do you even know how to work these things?" He asks. "Course I do, here hand it over Frednub." "ugh fine... here." (hands over the camera to Sam) --Crash-- the camera breaks and shatters on the floor. "SAM!" "I didn't do it! You dropped the camera when you passed it to me!" "No!" Freddie interrupts, "You're the one who 'accidently' let the camera slip!" "I DIDN'T DO IT BUTTERFINGERS! Maybe next time you should watch what you're doing!" Freddie...he always manages to mess things up. Now he's blaming it on me??? "Sam! You always manage to mess things up! How are you going to pay for this? Do you know how much these cameras cost?!" (time reads 11:11 PM you know whats significant about it ;) Make a wish XD) "NOT MY FAULT!" "YES IT IS!" "OK You know what?!" I yell at him. "I wish you never existed in my life!" I am so mad at him by this time. Seriously first he blames everything on me. Now he says I mess everything up? I Dont think so. "Oh you aren't the only one wishing the same thing!" He yells back at my face. Freddie slams the door and leaves. Wow I gotta admit that hurt... a little I kind of feel sorry for what I said...but then again he's the one who screwed up. Whatever I gotta get catch some Z's and I'll just stay at Carly's apartment, she won't care. Freddie's POV Ok I gotta admit I was a little harsh on Sam but come on she totally dropped my camera. I spent three years making all that money. Now it's gone. That fight really put me in a bad mood... Wow it's already 1 o' clock. Gotta get some sleep. Next chapter scene: 8:00 AM on his bed. Still tired about incident last nite. Christmas Day 'Freddie's POV ' Spending Christmas with Carly and Sam. This will be fun... except I'm not sure if I wanna see Sam today. I mean I kind of feel bad about what I said. Sam... ugh I can't get her out of my mind. I mean sure she can be "unruly" but thats the way she is. Her face was kinda cute when she was yelling at me last night. Wait what? I did not just say that. Ugh... must be my brain. I'm still tired from last night and I didn't sleep for the eight hours that my mom says I have to do. O well I'll just apologize and maybe we can make some deal of how we're gonna raise money for my equipment. --40 min later. Freddie is dressed and is heading out to Carly's apartment. He enters-- "Hey Carly, hey Spence, Merry Christmas! Here are your presents!" "Thanks!" they both reply. "Merry Christmas Freddie" Carly says to me. "Thanks. Where's Sam? I thought she stayed over last night. Is she still sleeping? I need to tell her something import--" "Who's Sam?" Carly interrupts. "Very funny Carly. Lemme talk to Sam." Carly's face is dead serious. "I seriously have no idea who you're talking about, Freddie." "What? Ok SAM PUCKETT. Where is she?" By this time I kinda need to talk to Sam but Carly still won't drop her act. She gives me a blank stare. "Spence, do you know where Sam is?" "Sorry kiddo, I have no idea who you're lookin' for." What? Ok this is weird...last time I talked to Sam was... yesterday as a matter of fact. We yelled at each other and wished we were gone in each other's lives. Wait. Wait a sec. I remember that the time read 11:11. Wait. Isn't that the time that "wishes come true"? I never believed in all that stuff about Santa, elves, reindeers, and wishes. This can't be real. I start to frantically search all over the Shay's apartment. No signs of Sam anywhere. I even double checked the fridge. My heart begins to sink. "Freddie. Whoever you're looking for is not here. It's just me and Spencer at the moment." I block out Carly's voice and still search the kitchen one last time. I open the cabinet until suddenly someone's cold hand reaches behind me on the shoulder and spins me around. Carly kisses me on my cheek. "Carly!" "What Freddie? Why so jumpy? Did you remember we're going ice skating today?" "Wait just me and you?" I ask. Right now I'm so confused and lost about what just happened. "Yes Freddie...that's why it's called a 'date.'" "Hold up. Are you serious?" She laughs, "you're funny, Freddie." --five minutes later-- Hey this isn't so bad. I mean I finally get to be with Carly after many long years. Hmmm...I guess without Sam in my life and making fun of me I could be with Carly. I guess this "situation" isn't a total disaster. I mean whats the worst that can happen? Category:Blog posts